Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar
by Zilia K
Summary: Post-TP. ShadxAshei o eso intentamos Primer fic entre estas dos autoras que, lunáticas y drogadas una noche de domingo, tomaron los papeles de estos NPC para LOLear un rato. summary x dealerveh, publish by zilia


-o-o- Separación entre autoras –o-o-

-Diálogos- -_Pensamientos-_

"Notas o carteles"

**Le disclaimér: **Los personajes y lugares aquí presentados, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Hemos escrito esto solo a modo de diversión y porque estábamos ociando una linda noche de Domingo/Lunes. Antes de finalizar nuestras vacaciones. Disfrutad y Trollead.

**"Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar"**

El bar de Telma se encontraba apacible a esa hora. La gente diurna, la que siempre se movía de un lado a otro haciendo esto y aquello, desaparecía poco a poco de la ciudadela.

Sólo quedaban aquellos que, buscando algo de distracción de sus vidas, trataban de embriagarse o pasar un rato ameno con los amigos.

La joven entró dando un portazo y sentándose en la barra a lo que la cantinera la atendió presurosa, pues sabía cómo era su carácter.

-¿Día difícil?-

-Preferiría no hablar de eso-

–o-o-

Él se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesita apartada en una esquina de la estancia, estaba con sus infalibles compañeros, aquellos textos que habían estado con él en todos sus viajes y hoy, como siempre estaban a su lado y conseguían hacer ameno su solitaria estadía en el bar.

- Es increíble ver la tranquilidad que hay estos días, después de tanto alboroto -meditó en voz alta observando el lugar distraídamente y fue entonces cuando un peculiar sonido llamó su atención.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza dejando entrar a la joven muchacha, la misma que conocía por extrañas circunstancias. Se ocultó tontamente tras uno de sus grandes libros y la observó a distancia.

–o-o-

-¡ESE IDIOTA DE LINK ME TIENE HARTA! Se la pasa en las nubes... ¡parece un retrasado!- gruñó mientras aferraba el vaso de cristal donde Telma le había servido abundante vino.

-¿Link? ¿Ahora qué hizo ese muchacho?- en la cara de Telma se dibujó una sonrisa pícara, de ésas que podrían darte miedo.

-¡Desde que lo nombraron Primer Caballero se la pasa con la Princesa haciendo no se qué cosas!- al mirar la cara de Telma tragó saliva y prefirió callar a decir alguna estupidez no debida- Me deja sola con todo el trabajo de la caballería y esas cosas del ejército, cuando se supone que el trabajo era para ambos-

-Cálmate. ¿Por qué no le reclamas?-

-¿Por qué? Porque es la PRINCESA, si ella lo ordena, él debe estar ahí... ¡Demonios! ¿Qué no tiene otras obligaciones? ¿No debía estar ahí el tarado de Shad para ayudar a Auru con las preparaciones para la coronación?-

-Ni idea- dijo tranquilamente la tabernera limpiando otro tarro- Auru no se ha presentado por aquí en días-

–o-o-

Se inclinó un poco más, temiendo que ella lo descubriera, se notaba a leguas que no estaba de buen humor y no quería discutir con la espadachín, aunque debía admitir que este inesperado encuentro había llenado de dicha su intranquilo corazón, hace tiempo la admiraba en secreto y en secreto debía quedar aquellos sentimientos, ella nunca lo miraría con otros ojos, tal como ya lo había dicho lo consideraba un "tarado", seguramente sería mucho más interesante para ella si cargara una armadura y una espada.

- _Además seguro le gusta Link_ -suspiró.

Meditó otro instante, su mente aún estaba en discordia, quizás sería bueno enfrentar sus temores y a la muchacha cara a cara en vez de ocultarse como un nerd detrás de sus libros.

Decidido se levantó y sin razonar mucho lo que hacia se acercó hasta la joven de cabellos negros.

- Buenos días Ashei -la saludo cordialmente- espero que no te moleste que un "tarado" como yo te salude -se estaba metiendo en problemas, era obvio que aquello era una provocación.

–o-o-

Telma observó atentamente la escena y presintiendo peligro huyó épicamente a atender al otro lado del local.

La muchacha, que aún sosteniendo el vaso a medio llenar del vino, le dio un sorbo y lentamente se volteó a encarar al joven, que la veía decidido, con un ligero temblor en una mano.

-...N-noches- balbuceó notablemente mareada.

Pero es que quién, misericordiosa Farore, le dijo que ella aguantaba siquiera unos sorbos de alcohol sin ponerse tan feliz que haría parecer a Agitha, la princesa insecto, una niña deprimida y con deseos de suicidarse.

–o-o-

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya anocheció? -Le preguntó sumamente sorprendido, no podía creer que había estado todo el día metido en el bar leyendo sus apuntes.

Pero algo más que eso llamó su atención, la joven no había parecido entender su "indirecta", seguro ni siquiera le había prestado atención, en realidad ahora que la observaba más de cerca podía notar un ligero "rubor" en sus mejillas, ¿Acaso ella se encontraría ebria?

Y sin más agregó

-¿Te sientes bien Ashei? -Y se acercó imprudentemente invadiendo el metro cuadrado que lo protegía de cualquier eventual impulsiva reacción de la muchacha.

–o-o-

-¿Bien? ¿BIEN? ¡Te parece que estoy bien, ¿te parece?- rodó los ojos al techo hastiada- tú has de estar perfectamente, como para que dejes a la princesa sola, todo el día, ¿no? ¡¿NO?-

Shad se alejó lo poco que había avanzado.

-Primero, el idiota, tonto, baboso... de Link me deja sola. Y luego me entero que es porque ALGUIEN que se supone debería estar ayudando a la princesa con la reconstrucción del castillo y la coronación junto con Auru, desaparece dejando todo así como así-

Tomó otro sorbo del vaso y mirando con una ceja levantada al pobre chico, sólo atinó a decir.

-Y dime... gusanillo de biblioteca, ¿a dónde demonios te mandó la princesa? Porque a un viaje a salvar Hyrule, no fue-

Le tenía tanto coraje. Era culpa de él y de Auru, era culpa de Link.

Ella no podía sola con todo el trabajo.

Si bien había mucho personal, la mayoría eran jóvenes que no sabían siquiera cabalgar, muchos apenas usaban espadas y es que después de ese extraño incidente en el castillo. Las cosas ya no fueron iguales.

–o-o-

El chico suspiró cansado, esta no era la primera vez que discutía con Ashei y seguro no sería la última.

- La Princesa me dio la mañana libre para que pudiera conseguir algo -obviamente no le iba a decir a Ashei que él se había ausentado del castillo porque pretendía conseguirle un regalo a ella- y segundo, está claro que ella quería algo de "privacidad" con nuestro querido Link. ¿No te parece?-Aquella pregunta caía de cajón, en realidad él también comenzaba a molestarse con la actitud que tenía la chica.

–o-o-

- ¡Se ve que les importa el reino! A mí no me interesa si quieren estarse manoseando a cada rato, parecen dos adolescentes... –

–o-o-

Observó un instante la reacción de ella, parecía que su "explicación" no iba a convencerla.

- Yo creo que lo que realmente te molesta no es el que yo me ausentara, sino el que ellos se vean seguido, parece que estas muy celosa.

–o-o-

-Celosa... no me hagas reír- hizo una mueca de asco- ¿De quién? ¡¿De Link? –

Se acomodó en la silla, haciendo a un lado el flequillo que cubría parte de su frente.

-El buen Shad siempre tan soñador. Pareces que ves el mundo a través de un cristal rosa. No todo es amor y felicidad, pequeño. Estamos en una situación crítica y... por las diosas, ¿para qué te explico? Si ni siquiera me vas a entender- le dio la espalda, aferrando el vasito con fuerza.

Celosa.  
>Celosa. ¿Celosa?<p>

De... Link.

Ya lo había dado por perdido hace mucho, sonrió tontamente y apuró el último traguito.

-¡Telma!-

-¿Sí, querida?- apareció la mujer tan pronto como fue llamada -¿Puedes... servirme más?-

La hyliana presintió peligro, no era común de Ashei tomar tanto... y un vaso ya era mucho.

-Como digas-

–o-o-

En realidad él estaba tranquilo, no tenía porque alarmarse, lo de la coronación estaba casi arreglado, sólo faltaban detalles, mínimos detalles de los que seguro no requerían su presencia.

Por otra parte, a que situación crítica se refería, ¡todo había terminado! Hace ya semanas que no ocurrían incidentes y no es que él no se preocupara del bienestar del pueblo, es sólo que también entendía en parte a la princesa, tenía tanta presión sobre sus hombros, era justo para ella distraerse un rato ¿no?, también tenía derecho como todos en el reino.

- No deberías tomar tanto –le aconsejó sabiendo de antemano que aquellas palabras seguramente no serían bien recibidas por la jovencita.

Además ella no podía engañarlo, él estaba seguro que el rubio algún efecto tenía en ella y si no ¿por qué tanto alboroto?, además ¿por qué diantres se estaba embriagando?

- Telma, basta con los tragos–le pidió por lo bajo a la mujer- y para ti Ashei, no todo son responsabilidades y deberes, hay algo que se conoce como "vida" y creo que deberías empezar a familiarizarte con ella porque el estrés te está consumiendo-

–o-o-

Ella medio sonrió de lado.

-Vida... ser hija de uno de los caballeros más importantes de Hyrule. Ser la heredera de toda esa casta de guerreros es una gran responsabilidad- dio vueltas al vaso lleno entre sus dedos, aun con los guantes, mirando melancólicamente el líquido- Y si me han encomendado ayudar a reconstruir el ejército, eso no se hace en una noche-

Ya podía escuchar el "pero" del pelirrojo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es tanto trabajo, y todos son unos inútiles- apretó el puño dando un golpe a la mesa.

Ya no lo soportaba, era el alcohol, o tal vez estar hablando tanto tiempo de lo que ella sentía o sabe Din qué.

Su expresión se suavizó y dejó entrever tristeza en ese rostro siempre duro y serio.

-Link me confió algo privado... y creo que me afectó demasiado- se pasó una mano por la frente.

Se quitó los guantes y los dejó como pudo sobre la mesa.

–o-o-

Obviamente un ejército no podría conformarse en una noche, se requerían de meses, quizás años de trabajo para conseguirlo, pero aún así consideraba que tanta presión no era buena para la salud de la muchacha, en verdad le preocupaba aunque no podía demostrarlo, sentía como si aquello fuera una muestra de debilidad y no se quería mostrar débil en su presencia, no ante ella.

Y fue entonces cuando una frase lo dejó en blanco "Link me confió algo demasiado privado", ¿esa era la real razón por la que ella estaba así?

- No quiero parecer entrometido –se sentó a un lado, la discusión había pasado a segundo plano- pero… ¿qué demonios es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué estás así? –se acercó más- Escucha, se que crees que soy un despreocupado, que vivo en un mundo de arcoíris y todo lo demás, pero... me preocupas-

–o-o-

-Link...- un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, tal como se le había hecho cuando sonrientes se lo confiaron aquellos dos- Link se comprometerá con la princesa el día de la coronación-

Listo, lo había dicho. Y todo se derrumbaba de nuevo.

Al diablo el trabajo, al diablo el ejército, al diablo todo.

Le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Nunca te intereses por niños menores que tú. Nunca, nunca les serás interesante.

Por más que se parecieran, por más que compartieran el amor por la espada, por la aventura, por el olor del acero al ser afilado, por recorrer mundo.

Jamás podría ella compararse a Zelda, la muchacha que le había robado el corazón al Primer Caballero.

-"_Lady Ashei, usted será promovida a Primer Caballero cuando nos casemos_"- esas palabras, tan vacías resonaban en su cabeza.

Lo que su padre siempre habría deseado, a ella le resultaba estúpido.

–o-o-

Lo sabía, ella sentía algo por Link, siempre lo había sospechado, pero ahora que ella se lo confesaba le era aún más duro que él.

En realidad lo que ella acababa de confesarle no era un secreto, lo sabía todo, por eso había salido aquella mañana, él había hablado con la princesa y pensaba darle un regalo el día en que ella fuera promovida a "primer caballero", pero nunca se imagino que era ese el motivo por el cual ella se sentía tan despechada, en realidad pensó que todo sería "sorpresa", tanto el anuncio del compromiso como lo de su asenso.

- Cielos, lo lamento -dijo estúpidamente, en realidad aquellas palabras no tenían sentido.

¡Era un estúpido!, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que quizás algún día ella pusiera sus ojos en él, pero en realidad también en eso tenía razón, el mundo de flores en el que él vivía no era una realidad, ella quería al guerrero.

-Sabía que Link te gustaba -murmuró muy bajito, esperando que ella no lo hubiera escuchado.

–o-o-

Alargó una mano hacia donde Shad las tenía, muy tenso, sobre la barra.

Debió parecer una tonta borracha, pero sonrió de manera dulce al tiempo que decía

-Gracias por escucharme. No podía dejarlo dentro de mí-

No notó el sobresalto del pelirrojo, pues ella se había recostado sobre la barra, aún tomando la mano del joven, se acomodó casi durmiéndose.

Sonrió de manera estúpida, ya no sentía esa presión.

-Lamento no haberte... correspondido...- murmuró quedándose dormida.

–o-o-

Se sonrojó a más no poder, estaban tan cerca y ella acaba de decir algo que ni en sus más lindos sueños pensó en escuchar, su corazón se aceleró, sus manos habían quedado unidas por tenue contacto.

Quizás aún no era demasiado tarde, dar vuelta la página no siempre era fácil.

- Lamento no haber sido lo que buscabas -le susurró mirándola como ido, se veía tan tranquila ahora.

Introdujo su mano libre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando de él una pequeña cajita, la puso sobre la mesa y en un pequeño papel escribió una nota y con cuidado separó su mano de la de ella y dejó aquel pequeño obsequio junto a la muchacha.

Se levantó y la observó una última vez, y entonces se inclinó para besar su frente en signo de despedida, ya no había razón para estar allí, sabía que Telma cuidaría de la chica.

Entonces se retiró, dejando aquella nota con un mensaje esperanzador.

-o-o-

Telma, como siempre, muda observadora de tantas escenas en el bar, terminó de limpiar uno de tantos tarros.

Fue a la trastienda y regresó con una manta, depositándola suavemente sobre los hombros de la guerrera, que derrotada por sus propios sentimientos se había desmoronado ahí. Como muchos de los hombres más fuertes de Hyrule pueden sucumbir ante el asfixiante alcohol.

Sonrió con tristeza al ver la nota, que dejó entre los dedos de la chica.

-Igualita a su padre...- murmuró quedamente mientras la dejaba sola e iba atender a los demás clientes.

–o-o-

"Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar": era lo que decía silenciosamente el papelito dejado por el escolar en manos de la espadachín.

Y en verdad esperaba que así fuera.

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Zilia: Bueno hemos llegado al fin de esta... emm... de esto XD!, una rara idea que nació con algo simple y... bueno XD ¿esta raro no?**

**Dialirvi: DEOS santo, si yo quería escribir un ZeldaXLink pero habría habido problema... ambas amamos esta pareja pero, TUVIMOS QUE ECHAR UNA MONEDA PARA SABER QUIEN ERA QUIEN XD  
>PD: yo quería ser Tingle :C<strong>

**Zilia: En realidad la idea del Zelink era buena pero ¿cuantos fic de Shad y Ashei han leído?, esto era más original XD! Y lo de la moneda estuvo curado XDD! Haber quien adivina que personaje era cada una : P**

**Dialirvi: le doy una galleta al que le atine ¬¬**

**Zilia: Yo quiero una galleta owo**

**Dialirvi: jamás ¬¬**

**Zilia TT_TT**

**Dialirvi: pues bien, gente, estuvo raro esto, sobre todo porque nunca había escrito algo en cooperativo, fue nuevo para ambas, creo xD**

**Zilia: Ejem... bien retomando el tema XD, esta nueva experiencia fue algo que había sólo vivido a modo "foro" XD, nunca pensé escribir un fic roleando... espero que este fic sea de su agrado , dejen sus comentarios**

**Dialirvi: ;n; aunque Zilia quería llevarme por el oscuro camino del pr0n y sho no me dejé... **

**Zilia: Mentira! yo soy pura y... bueno no XD!**

**Dialirvi: lo sabía D: como sea, dejen reviews, ya sea aquí en la historia o mandándonos un mensaje privado a ambas, como sea, nos estaremos pasando los reviews/comentarios.**

**Zilia: XD! Nos estaremos leyendo! **


End file.
